bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Gets Glasses
Bob Gets Glasses is the first half of the eighth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob is looking over his weather measuring machine and writing down his notes on a clipboard when Larry comes up to him while wearing glasses and asks if he notices anything different about him. Bob incorrectly guesses suntan, less body spray, and a new haircut, but Larry tells him that he got glasses. Bob tells Larry that he didn't know that he needed glasses, though Larry says that he didn't know it either until something explained to him that "everything isn't supposed to be an indistinguishable blur of color smudges". Bob compliments Larry for his new glasses, before Larry asks Bob if his new glasses will make him smarter, but Bob tells Larry that wearing glasses does not make one smart, and that you have to learn and study like he is right now with his weather machine. However, Larry wasn't listening to Bob as he is instead explaining to Jimmy and Jerry that "an acute triangle is a triangle with big eyes, whiskers, and a scrunchy little nose", while Jimmy compliments Larry for being really smart. Bob is jealous, while Larry says that he always knew he was smart than he was, at the same time that he takes off his glasses, which prompts Jimmy to tell Larry that now he's not smart and that he doesn't know what happened. When Larry puts his glasses back on, Jimmy says, "What a genius!" but when Larry takes them off again, Jimmy says that it's gone, and when Larry puts them back on again, Jimmy says that they're in the presence of greatness. Larry once again takes off his glasses as Jimmy says that he takes it all back, before he and Jerry leave. Larry puts his glasses back on again while telling Bob that his glasses do make him smart, but Bob tells him that he can't just put on some glasses and suddenly he's much smarter. At that moment, Mayor Archibald comes up to Larry and tells him that he's suddenly much smarter, which Bob is frustrated about. Junior also skateboards by and tells Larry that he didn't know that he became a scientist, while Larry says that he didn't know it either. Bob protests that Larry didn't and what about him because he has this complicated weather machine that he's mastered and tries to get his machine started while saying that everyone knows that it takes a lot of smarts to operate this complicated machine but hurts himself while trying to do so. Bob then decides to get his own glasses so that he can take back his rightful place as the smartypants in town, before running off, leaving behind Larry and Junior, who are confused. Junior asks Larry if he can see through walls with his glasses, which Larry says that he can and that he can see through one wall, but Junior tells him that it's a window. At Pa Grape's store, Bob is looking at the glasses display while saying that he has to find the right pair to compliment his brilliance, as well as his cheek bones. Bob tries out several pairs, but none of them seem right for him, until he settles on a pair of bug-eye glasses which he decides are perfect. Bob then exits the store while saying, "Get ready, world! Here comes super-duper-smart Bob!" then tries to see where he is, not being able to see well, due to his new glasses. Bob tries to find his way around, but ends up running into a dumpster, then says that he has to let his eyes adjust, but when he tries to leave, he slips on a banana peel that causes him to run into the dumpster again. Bob still tries to leave, but keeps slipping on the banana peel and running into the dumpster again and again, while Bacon Bill watches, saying that "This is hypnotizing". Bacon Bill then tells Bob that he looks "super-duper-smart" today, Bob thanking Bacon Bill for his compliment then asks him if he's seen his weather machine, Bacon Bill telling him that it's over there. Bob thanks Bacon Bill and picks up what he thinks is his weather machine, but he ends up picking up Madame Blueberry instead, which Madame Blueberry is offended by, telling him that she is not a weather machine, then gives Bob his real weather machine. Bob claims that he gets them both mixed up all the time, Madame Blueberry responding sarcastically to Bob's quip, then compliments Bob for looking sharp in his glasses. Bob tries to act modest then tells Madame Blueberry that "if you want to see smart, I'll show you smart!" At the gazebo in the town center, Bob has gotten the attention of several of the townspeople, telling them that he will tell them what tomorrow's weather will be. However, a carrot man misunderstands, thinking that Bob can control the weather, and runs away screaming, but Bob corrects him that he can just predict the weather, not control it, which prompts the carrot man to come back while claiming that he knew that. Bob tells the townspeople to be amazed, at the same time that Beau Rockley and his pea camerawoman notice Bob, realizing that the crowd "has all the markings of something newsworthy, or better yet, sensationalist tripe!" then tells the pea camerawoman to keep rolling. Bob tells the crowd that he can predict the weather with his machine and with his glasses, which he puts on, while the crowd talks excitedly that with the glasses, Bob can't be wrong. Bob then looks at his weather machine, telling the crowd that tomorrow's weather will be sunny, though he has to slightly remove his glasses in order to actually see that the weather will be sunny, which everyone is happy to hear. Beau and his camerawoman have seen everything, Beau deciding that Bob is exactly what he's looking for, then says, "To the Action News Team-Mobile!", the camerawoman telling Beau, "You mean my family's minivan?", which Beau confirms. Back home, Bob is explaining to Larry that he had them eating out of his 'hands', and that he still has goosebumps from the excitement, then tells Larry that he should have seen it and that they were so impressed, all because of his glasses. The doorbell rings so Bob goes to answer it, but ends up getting hit by the door when Beau comes in, saying that he's "looking for that brilliant, glasses-wearing, weather-predicting tomato". Bob comes up to Beau after putting his glasses back on, making himself known to Beau, which Beau is excited to see, telling Bob that he wants to make him the new Action News Team weatherman. Bob is excited when he hears that Beau wants him to be a weatherman, which Beau reconfirms, though the camerawoman says that it's really more of a podcast, but Beau shushes her. Bob accepts the offer, telling Beau that there's been interesting weather systems developing, but Beau is not interested in hearing any of that then tells Bob to be in the courtyard tomorrow morning for his first on-camera weather report, telling Bob that he's going to be a star, before he and his camerawoman leave the house. Bob excitedly jumps around the house, asking Larry if he can believe it, because he's going to be a weatherman on TV, then says that his glasses got him his dream job. Larry is proud of Bob, but this time, he tells Bob that he always thought that he'd get to be a weatherman because he's good at predicting it, not because of some glasses, but Bob doesn't care because he's going to be on TV. In town, Bob is hopping down the sidewalk while wearing his brand new glasses, then comes up to a lamppost, mistaking it for Beau, saying that he's ready for his close-up. Beau lets Bob know where he is, which causes Bob to acknowledge his mistake after taking off his glasses. Bob comes up to Beau without his glasses, just as Beau is about ask Bob if he's ready to predict some weather, then becomes surprised when he sees Bob without his glasses, asking him where all his smarts went. Bob says that he predicts a 100 percent chance of him, as he puts his glasses back on, which Beau is relieved to hear, then tells Bob that all he has to do is try to look smart and read the cue cards. Bob is surprised at the prospect of reading from cue cards, telling Beau that he can't read anything with his glasses on, and when Beau asks, "What was that?", the pea camerawoman repeats what Bob said, but Bob shushes her, then tells Beau that he was just saying that he doesn't need cue cards because he memorized what his weather machine said, and that there's a chance of a cold snap. However, Beau thinks that anything cold is bad news and that no one wants to hear about that, and tells Bob to give people what they want, which is that they want sun. Bob tries protesting that there's a chance of a cold snap, but Beau cuts him off, saying that it means that there's a chance of war too, which causes Bob to reluctantly agree with Beau. Beau is happy to hear this, before the camerawoman turns on her camera, as Bob introduces himself on TV, accidentally referring to himself as "Bob the Tornado", but quickly corrects himself, before saying that he's bringing the weather forecast, accidentally butchering it as "door-cast", then asks if it says taco, but Beau impatiently tells him to read the cue cards. Bob hesitates in giving the weather report, while Beau impatiently tells Bob to just say it because it's written on the cue cards, before Bob says that they're in for warm weather, though quietly tells himself that it's a five percent chance. Ichabeezer is happy when he hears Bob talk about warm weather, saying that it's perfect, which Bob reluctantly agrees with, saying to break out the sunscreen and the pool noodles. Madame Blueberry, likewise, is happy to hear that it's going to be a sunny day tomorrow, deciding to go on a picnic, the carrot man asking Madame Blueberry if he can join her. Beau tells Bob to keep going because they love him, while Madame Blueberry tells Bob to tell them more. Bob tells everyone to trade in their cardigan for a tank top when they feel the UV rays beaming down on them. Ichabeezer asks Bob about rain, but Bob tells him "Not on my watch", while Madame Blueberry tells Bob to "say something smart and science-y again!", which Bob obliges to, saying, "Atmospheric conditions", which causes Madame Blueberry to fall backwards in excitement, while Ichabeezer is amazed. Bob then signs off, saying, "This is Bob the weatherman signing off!", while everyone leaves after Bob gives the report. Beau excitedly tells Bob that that was thrilling and that their ratings will go through the roof and that they'll be seeing more of Bob for sure, before Bob decides that as long as he looks smart, maybe it doesn't matter what he says, though the camerawoman is unsure of Bob's decision. Bob is hopping across the countertop, proud of his first time on TV, then wonders if he'll get famous, then becomes surprised when he sees a crowd gathered in front of his and Larry's house. Bacon Bill, who is in the crowd, turns around and sees Bob, just as Bob puts his glasses back on, which causes everyone to crowd excitedly around Bob. Bacon Bill asks Bob if he can have his autograph, while Madame Blueberry compliments Bob for being so smart on TV, while the carrot man tells Bob that it's like he and the weather speak to each other. Bob thanks the crowd for their compliments and tells them to tune in again tomorrow and for them to not forget that it's going to be hot, which everyone cheers about. However, the next day, it is now cold and snowy, which Bob acknowledges, saying that it's freezing, then realizes what he did. Bob then enters town in time to see everyone in town suffering from the cold, while some of them angrily acknowledge Bob for his false prediction. Bob realizes what he did, before coming upon Bacon Bill who has a pool inflatable as he whines that he was going to go to the beach. Bob tries apologizing, just as the carrot man comes up to him and says that TV lied to him. Ichabeezer tries getting his segway started up, but because of how cold it is, the segway starts swerving out of control as Ichabeezer runs into Jimmy, Jerry, and Bacon Bill, the three now stacked on the front of the out-of-control segway, before throwing them off, and swerving past Bob while telling him to watch where he's going. Ichabeezer then crashes into Madame Blueberry's picnic table, causing several of her pies to get sent flying as one pie lands on Ichabeezer's face, obscuring his vision, while Madame Blueberry whines about what happened to her picnic. Beau then comes up to a remorseful Bob, asking him if he's ready for another report, Bob telling him that everyone trusted him to report the weather accurately and now they're suffering. Beau tells Bob that that's not important, but what is important is that Bob looks smart. This time, Bob tells Beau that it's not important to look smart as he takes off his glasses and throws them aside, much to the shock of Beau and everyone else in town, the carrot man wanting to kick Bob out of town, but realizes that it's too far when Madame Blueberry and Bacon Bill stare at him. On camera, Bob tells everyone that he needs to apologize, telling them that he reported that it would be hot today, but it is instead cold, because he was more concerned with looking smart then being smart, and because of that, they're all freezing. Larry watches this on TV while telling Bob that he's with him, but accidentally throws his glasses away as they fall out of the house, which causes Larry to realize that he actually needs his glasses. Bob then promises that he'll do the weather right, as he starts singing a song about how it'll still be a great day, when we remember that God sees us as special to him. After the song ends, Bob says that that's today's weather report, once again mispronouncing his name as "Bob the Tornado", but quickly corrects himself. Characters *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Beau Rockley *Laura Carrot (does not speak) Fun Facts Explanations *The idea of Bob wearing glasses may have been based on the original concept art for Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. *An acute triangle is a triangle with all three angles acute (less than 90 degrees). Remarks *In the episode, Larry can't see without glasses, but can see without them in later episodes. Either he wears contact lenses or the doctor gave him the wrong readings. *Beau Rockley tells Bob that he should tell viewers that he should give the wrong forecast. This proves that he is a liar. *The cue cards Rockley shows to Bob are nothing but just shapes. *Blueberry is surprised to not know Bob without the glasses despite the fact she already knew Bob earlier. *Despite in this episode that Bob could not see when wearing glasses, he des not have this problem in Story Time. Inside References *This is the second episode where Bob is concerned about his personal appearance, the first one being Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob